Récits de voyage
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Recueil d'OS écrits dans des circonstances diverses portant sur l'univers et les aventures de Yona.
1. A quelque chose malheur est bon

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Mizuho Kuzanagi.

 **Notes:** OS écrit dans le cadre de la 69e nuit du FoF. Le but est d'écrire en une heure un texte sur un thème donné. Pour plus de renseignement, envoyez-moi un MP.

 **Thème:** Abricot

* * *

 **A chaque chose malheur est bon**

Yona tournait et retournait entre ses mains le cadeau que lui avait offert Kang Tae-Jun.

Un abricot.

A la peau toute douce, toute lisse.

A la robe orange nacrée de rose, gorgée par le soleil.

Jadis, lorsqu'elle était encore une princesse choyée et chérie, toujours parée des plus beaux vêtements, elle n'aurait jamais mesuré la valeur que pouvait avoir ce simple fruit.

Maintenant qu'elle avait vu les yeux des enfants mourant de faim, les terres désolées de la tribu du feu, sur lesquelles plus rien ne poussait, elle ne le mesurait que trop bien.

Pour les villageois qui l'entouraient, ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, ce n'était pas seulement un fruit.

Ce n'était même pas uniquement un aliment.

C'était un luxe, un luxe qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait jamais se payer.

Du temps des jours heureux de l'insouciance, elle en avait mangé des dizaines, sans jamais se douter de leur réelle valeur.

Bien sur, elle savait qu'elle était privilégiée. Qu'elle était née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, obtenant presque tout ce qu'elle désirait à l'instant où elle le demandait, à l'exception des armes. Elle savait que les autres jeunes gens de son âge n'avaient pas la même chance, elle n'était pas stupide. Pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais doutée qu'en dehors des murailles dorées du palais, son peuple mourait de faim. Que victime des oppresseurs, des impôts, il peinait même à simplement survivre.

Tout cela, elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Et à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à toutes les richesses qu'elle avait inutilement gaspillées durant toutes ces années, à toutes ces babioles qu'elle avait réclamées sans même en avoir véritablement le besoin, elle sentait son cœur se serrer.

Si seulement elle avait pu disposer ne fusse-ce que d'une petite d'entre elles pour pouvoir les redistribuer, alors elle aurait pu améliorer grandement le sort de nombreux villageois.

Au début de son exil, elle avait tout perdu : son palais, son amour, son enfance,… son père,…

Tout, sauf Hak qui, fidèle, continuait de se dresser à ses côtés. Peut être était-ce d'ailleurs pour cela, parce qu'il représentait le dernier lien avec ce qui avait été autrefois sa vie, qu'elle refusait de le laisser partir.

Mais, elle s'en rendait compte chaque jour, au cours de ses errances, elle avait peut être gagné bien plus encore. Elle avait connu la faim, la misère. Elle avait vu son peuple souffrir. Mais de chaque épreuve, de chaque souffrance, elle était ressortie plus forte. Et à chacun de ses pas, sa détermination ne faisait que croître.

 _Père, je ferai de votre royaume un endroit en paix, où chacun aura à manger à sa faim. Ou nul ne sera soumis au pouvoir arbitraire des tyrans. De cela, je vous en fait le serment._

* * *

Parce que j'aime cette évolution de Yona qui, d'une petite princesse pourrie gâtée, devient quelqu'un d'incroyablement fort et déterminée. Et comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas été spécialement inspirée pour le titre.


	2. Je serai tes jambes

**Personnages:** Yona, Hak.

 **Thème:** kif kif (pour ceux ne connaissant éventuellement pas l'expression, c'est kif kif signifie que que c'est pareil. Que quel que soit le résultat, c'est égal à quelqu'un)

 **Notes:** OS écrit dans le cadre de la 70e nuit. J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver l'inspiration pour ce thème, mais au final je suis plutôt contente.

* * *

 **Je serai tes jambes**

Avancer.

Cela semblait si simple.

Poser un pied et puis l'autre.

Un pas, puis un second.

Et recommencer, à l'infini.

Mais vers où ? Par où ?

Tant de question dont elle ne se souciait plus des réponses.

Elle ne savait pas vers où elle allait, mais cela ne lui faisait rien.

Désormais, tout lui était égal.

Ce soir, elle avait tout perdu.

Son palais, sa maison depuis son enfance, où elle avait passé des jours dorés et paisibles.

Son seul et unique amour, qui lui avait transpercé le cœur en même temps qu'il enfonçait la garde de son épée dans celui de son père...

Son père…

Dire qu'elle ne lui avait même pas dit merci.

Toute la journée, il avait été aux petits soins pour elle, faisant tout son possible pour que son anniversaire soit le plus mémorable qui soit.

Il l'avait été. Mais pas comme il l'aurait espéré.

Toute sa vie, elle se souviendrait du jour le plus noir de son existence.

Et tout ce qui revenait en boucle était cette simple phrase.

Elle ne lui avait même pas dit merci…

Elle ne le pourrait désormais plus, il était parti pour toujours.

Soudain, ses jambes lui parurent lourdes et ne purent plus la supporter.

Yona se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre.

A quoi cela lui servait-il encore d'avancer.

De poser un pied et puis l'autre alors qu'elle ne savait plus où aller.

Alors qu'elle n'avait plus nulle part où aller.

Autant se laisser mourir ici, au pied de cet arbre, dans cette forêt hostile où résonnaient les cris des animaux nocturnes.

Au moins, elle pourrait revoir ce sourire si doux qui avait bercé son enfance.

Elle sentit soudain deux bras musclés la saisir avec douceur. Comme une poupée de cire, belle mais fragile, elle se laissa faire tandis qu'il lui faisait passer ses bras autours de son cou et ses jambes autours de sa taille, avant de reprendre leur progression silencieuse.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hak sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant prostrée contre le tronc mousseux de cet arbre centenaire. Elle était était si belle, avec ses boucles de feu nimbées par la pale clarté lunaire de la lune. Ses yeux améthystes qui scintillaient telles des pierres précieuses.

Mais ces yeux étaient fait pour rire et pétiller, pas pour être vides et ternes, comme déjà envahis par le froid glacé de la mort.

Cette bouche pleine et délicate pour sourire, s'énerver, se tordre dans cette petite moue boudeuse qu'il aimait secrètement voir. Pas pour un sourire fané.

Le plus doucement possible, il la prit dans ses bras et l'installa sur son dos, de façon à pouvoir la porter.

En temps normal, il l'aurait taquinée. Il lui aurait d'un ton mi-figue, mi-raisin, qu'elle était trop lourde, qu'elle avait décidément trop abusé des sucreries et qu'il allait finir par s'écrouler sous son poids. Elle se serait emportée, crispant ses petites mains douces et délicates de manière comique tout en gonflant ses joues couleur de pèche. Elle l'aurait traité d'idiot, de tête vide de la tribu du vent et lui n'aurait pu que rire en voyant sa taquinerie faire mouche, telle une flèche.

Mais pas ce soir.

Ce soir, il se contenterait de la porter en silence dans ces bois hostiles.

Qu'elle vive, c'était tout ce qui importait désormais.

Pas seulement pour la promesse qu'il avait fait des années de cela au roi Il, mais aussi pour cette petite flamme qu'il s'était toujours efforcé de repousser dans le secret de son cœur...

Et si elle ne pouvait plus avancer, si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter, ce n'était pas grave.

Il serait les siennes.

* * *

Je fonds vraiment devant le Hak/Yona. J'aime leur relation, si parfaite. Ils ont traversés le pire ensemble et, quoiqu'elle fasse, Yona pourra toujours compter sur lui. A bientôt!


End file.
